


Desk Duty

by Luzula



Series: Consequences [1]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course I've never had sex at work, Ray, that would be entirely inappropriate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Spuffyduds for a helpful and encouraging beta.

In retrospect, the whole thing was his own fault. No matter what Ray said, the notion that one could suffer abstinence symptoms if one didn't perform oral sex often enough was preposterous. Especially since Ray had done just that before they left for work today.

It had begun innocently enough. He'd been stuck in his office doing paperwork, and Ray had kindly brought him lunch. Ray had claimed he was in the neighborhood anyway, which Fraser doubted, but he certainly welcomed the company. They'd been eating their sandwiches at his desk, Ray lounging his feet insouciantly on top of it. Then Ray had finished off his coffee and said: "So, how about some dessert?"

No use pretending to be obtuse--he knew this gleam in Ray's eye, and Ray knew that he knew it. "This is my office, and it's still working hours."

Ray took his feet down and grinned at him. "Don't say you've never had sex at work?"

"Of course I've never had sex at work, Ray, that would be entirely inappropriate. Do you mean to say that you have?"

"Course I have, me and Stella were kind of adventurous when we were younger. Come on, you've got to do it at least once in your life." With that, he came around to Fraser's side of the desk and slid to his knees. He lowered his voice. "Besides, I haven't sucked your cock in hours."

"Ray!" Ray began to unfasten the pants of Fraser's uniform, but paused to look up. "You know you can stop me any time."

This was true, and Fraser knew that it was entirely due to his own weakness that he didn't. He wondered when it would wear off, this sexual hunger for Ray. No doubt, they would someday settle down to the routine of an established couple, but for now, he couldn't seem to get enough.

And besides, the sight of Ray on his knees did things to him.

He saw Ray's teasing little smile when he felt Fraser's full erection through the fabric. "See, I knew I was irresistible."

"Are you sure you don't mean infuriating?" But Ray had burrowed his way through all the layers now, and Fraser gasped, feeling Ray's tongue on him, light and exploring.

"Let me pull your boxers down a bit." Ray tugged at them, and shamefully, Fraser complied without the slightest bit of protest. Well. It was Turnbull's day off, and Inspector Thatcher was occupied in a phone conference. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to indulge Ray in this, after all.

Ray pushed Fraser's legs apart and lowered his head. Fraser almost felt dizzy at the juxtaposition of being in full uniform at his desk, with the Consulate budget pushed to one side to make room for his lunch, and the sight of Ray between his legs, slowly and thoroughly bringing him pleasure with his mouth. It ought to look sinful, depraved, but it didn't. Instead, there was something almost worshipful about him, the way his lips slid up and then down, over and over. Kneeling at the altar of pleasure, Fraser thought confusedly. His thighs and buttocks were clenching, aborted thrusts that he tried to hold back for some reason that he had forgotten.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._ The sharp sound brought his sex-stupid mind to attention. High heels, about two inches high, getting louder at a rate which would indicate... Fraser almost panicked.

"Ray!" Ray lifted his head, his lips wet and shining. "You have to hide!"

Ray scooted in under the desk, pulling Fraser after him, and Fraser barely had time to straighten his back before the door opened abruptly. "Constable Fraser!"

"Yes, sir?" He stared straight into Inspector Thatcher's eyes, like a caribou caught in the headlights of a car. She would see it on him, would see what they were doing, and then, then...he didn't know what would happen, only that it was inevitable.

Ray ran his tongue slowly around the head of his penis. Fraser froze, completely immobilized. "I need that budget finished yesterday, Constable. The Chief Superintendent wants it." Her voice was cold.

_But weren't you in a conference_, his brain idiotically wanted to say, but thankfully, he caught it before it slipped out. "It will be finished by one o'clock, sir."

Ray began to slowly take him in again, his mouth moving infinitesimally slowly. She pursed her lips, looking at Fraser speculatively. "I suppose that will have to do."

Fraser inadvisedly drew in a breath through his nose. He could smell her, that female scent, somehow spicy, mingled with the smell of his own arousal, and of Ray's. His head spun. Inspector Thatcher turned around to leave, and he almost slumped with relief.

"One more thing, Constable." She had paused in the door.

"Yes?" he managed.

"Isn't Detective Vecchio here? There was a call for him from the station earlier." Ray's fingers insinuated themselves behind his testicles, pressing lightly against his perineum. Dear Lord. Fraser wondered faintly how long one could stay on the brink of orgasm without actually coming. With difficulty, he focused on her question.

"Yes, he was here, but he finished his lunch." Which was true. Thank God Ray's jacket was behind the door.

"Very well. You look flushed, Constable. Perhaps you should consider wearing a lighter uniform." She left, and the door clicked shut behind her. Fraser slid the chair out, and Ray followed.

"Ray! Are you trying to make me lose my job?" he whispered fiercely.

"Mmmph," Ray replied incomprehensibly, and sucked him harder. Fraser grabbed Ray's hair and thrust forward, biting his own hand to stifle the sound he made as he came and came into Ray's mouth.

He watched Ray swallow, pull off, and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He was pressing his hand against the obvious erection in his loose jeans. Little jolts of pleasure were still coursing through Fraser, but he tried to frown. "Ray, that was..."

Ray grinned. "You liked it."

"It was completely inappropriate."

"But you liked it."

"It was completely..." Fraser realized that this was one argument he was unlikely to win, and busied himself with refastening his trousers.

"Hey, you gonna return the favor?"

"Certainly not. You can wait until we get home." It was no more than he deserved.

"You're going to leave me hanging?" Ray raised his eyebrows. "Well, I guess I can take care of it on my own."

Fraser growled. "I would smell it on you, Ray. Don't you dare."

Ray's eyes were dancing. "And if I do?"

Fraser considered, then brought his fingers up to tug at his lanyard. "I'm sure I can think of something."

"Huh." Ray nodded slowly. "You really think that's a deterrent, do you? God, I have to get going, or I'm going to defile that uniform some more."

Ray grabbed his jacket, then came back for a brief goodbye kiss. Fraser could taste his own semen on Ray's lips.

He sat down, his knees still shaky, and tried to concentrate on the Consulate budget.


End file.
